


"the yellow one"

by lesbianpatrick



Series: poly fob! [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Why do i find this so cute, honestly, idek what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianpatrick/pseuds/lesbianpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In retrospect, Patrick should have thought out the decision to make his boyfriends get Pokemon Go.</em>
</p>
<p>In which Patrick is Team Mystic, Pete is Team Valor, and Andy and Joe are Team Instinct and want their boyfriends to s t o p.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"the yellow one"

**Author's Note:**

> before i finish and upload chapter 2 of wnalc (aka "the murder fic"), let's have some lighthearted poly fob fluff, why don't we
> 
> im addicted to pokemon go tbh,,, im team valor, and so is my stepmom and my cousin, and my dad is instinct
> 
> and the same goddamn person from team mystic keeps taking over all our local gyms with their fucking vaporeon so i wrote that into the story
> 
> well then
> 
> enjoy!

In retrospect, Patrick should have thought out the decision to make his boyfriends get Pokemon Go.

He had gotten it two days ago, was already on level 10, had 65 pokemon, and had decided that if Pete, Andy, and Joe had it, maybe they’d all get out of the house together for once.

What he did not consider was the teams.

He had already chosen Team Mystic, if not mostly because he thought blue was a nice color. He knew the basics about team rivalries, but he didn’t really care...until Pete came up to him and asked him what team he was on because he’d just chosen Valor.

“You did _what_?” Patrick asks, jumping up off the couch where he’d been abusing the Poke Stop that could be reached from their living room.

“What? I just told you what team I chose.” Pete says, shrugging nonchalantly.

“You do know about team rivalries, right?” Patrick asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, I do, and it’s not a problem, because you aren’t Team Mystic...right?” Pete asks slowly. The look on Patrick’s face must have been enough of an answer, because he groans and hisses, “Oh, it’s on.”

At that exact moment, Andy and Joe walk in. Andy starts to say, “Hey, Joe and I just joined Team Instinct”, but then pauses and groans when he sees Pete and Patrick at each other’s throats. “Oh, tell me you two aren’t.”

“Fucking Mystic.” Pete hisses, jabbing a finger at Patrick. “You’re the one who keeps taking the closest gym with your goddamn vaporeon, aren’t you?”

“His name is Darren, and he’s my favorite.” Patrick replies, glaring. 

“Oh my god, can you two _stop_?” Joe asks, crossing his arms. “You don’t need to argue over rivalries between your chosen teams in a _game_.”

“Easy for you to say, you and Andy chose the fucking yellow one.” Pete mutters, shooting a glare in Joe’s direction before returning his stare to Patrick.

“It’s called In-” Joe begins, but he’s interrupted by Pete putting up his hand and saying, “Sorry, I don’t give a fuck.”

“Fight me.” Patrick whispers, holding his glare on Pete.

“I will.” Pete replies, straightening up and pulling out his phone. “How much to you treasure fucking Darren?”

Patrick gasps. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Pete grins madly, then turns and runs towards the front door. “That gym will be Valor’s!”

“Fuck you!” Patrick yells after him, glaring.

~*~

“Guys, Pete took my gym.” Patrick mutters, sprawling himself tiredly across Andy and Joe.

“That’s nice.” Joe mutters, sighing. 

“No, you’re supposed to console me and love me because he won’t.” Patrick says, rolling over and planting his face in the couch cushions.

“Patrick, I’m sorry you and Pete are on rival teams, but you need to keep that out of our relationship.” Andy says, rolling his eyes and going to check the nearby Poke Stop.

Patrick just groans tiredly and pushes his face further into the couch.

~*~

“What the fuck, Patrick?” Pete yells, running to the living room to find Patrick sitting smugly on the couch.

“That’s right.” Patrick says, grinning. “Darren and I have overtaken every gym in a four mile radius.”

“How?” Pete asks, gaping.

“So much fucking candy.” Patrick replies, shaking his head slowly and looking like he’s about to have a flashback, then looking down to his phone and checking their local Poke Stop again.

“Yeah, well, fuck you.” Pete mutters, turning and storming off.

~*~ 

The next morning, Pete and Patrick are both surprised.

“Someone took my gyms! All of them!” Patrick exclaims, gaping. 

“It’s not even Valor! It’s the fucking yellow team!” Pete adds, glaring at his phone.

“Instinct.” Andy corrects him from the doorway.

“Wha-it was you, wasn’t it?” Pete asks, narrowing his eyes at Andy.

“Joe and I took all the gyms in the area last night. And good luck beating us. We’ve been prepping for this for a long time now.” Andy replies, the corner of his mouth turning up in a small smile.

“No!” Patrick stands up, glaring at Andy. “Why would you do that?”

“Because while you two have been fighting, we have spent no time together at all.” Andy replies, shrugging. “Isn’t that why you wanted us to get the game?”

“Well...yes...” Patrick mutters, defeated.

“So now you two can’t fight over gyms because Joe and I have them all.” Andy continues, giving Pete and Patrick a pointed look.

“Okay...” Patrick sighs in defeat. “I guess we did get a bit carried away...”

“Good. Because Joe said he was going to break up with us if you guys didn’t stop fighting.” Andy says, then turns to leave and adds, “He also wanted a cuddle pile, and I agree, so if you could come back to the bedroom, that’d be great” before leaving the room.

Pete turns to Patrick, leans closer, and whispers, “We’re totally working together to take back all those gyms from the fucking yellow team, right?”

“Obviously.” Patrick replies, grinning.


End file.
